Cathy's Crafts/Arts
This is the second chapter in Cathy's Crafts. The brochure invited them to the fair. Level 2-1 *Lilia: Welcome, to the 17th Annual Snuggford Arts and Crafts Festival! *Everyone clap their hands persuading Lilia. *Kendra: Oh my gosh! Is that Lilia Rochette? *Cathy: Who? *Kendra: She started out as a florist, but she's now a famous flower arranger. She hangs out with a ton of celebrities! *Lilia: We have an exciting competition in store this year, with local talent going head to head with seasoned veterans! *Cathy: I think I'm gonna faint... *Lilia: Cash prizes await the winners, along with gift cards for my flower shop - Fancy Flower Design! *Kendra: You can do this, Cathy! *Patty: Excuse me! Watch out! Sorry! *Patty bumps. *Patty: Ouch! *Cathy: Are you okay? *Patty: Yes. Thank you! *Kendra: Those pots are beautiful. *Patty: Thanks! I took third last year, but this year... I'm gonna win it all! *Patty leaves with the pot. *Kendra: Wow! She's so... DRIVEN! *Cathy: Maybe this was a mistake... *Kendra: We came all this way, at least give it a shot! *Kendra and Cathy go to work. Some time later... After the level *Cathy: Wow! I forgot how much fun this all is. *Rohann goes into fair. *Rohann: Cathy? You joined in after all! Did Ming talk you into it? *Cathy: Well, he had something to do with it, anyway... *Patty shows up. *Rohann: Is it OK if we catch up later? I've got a title to defend... Good luck! *Rohann leaves to defend the title. *Cathy: Title? *Patty: Oh my gosh, you know Rohann Bosch? *Cathy: Yeah, he's an old friend. *Patty: He wins the grand prize every single year... He's, like, a LEGEND! Level 2-2 *Rohann enters the fair. *Rohann: Hey, Cath! *Cathy: Um... Hello... *Rohann: ...Something wrong? *Cathy: Um, no! Nothing's wrong! Is anything wrong? *Rohann: Well, now that you mention it, I think your stall could use a little flair. *Cathy: Er… OK... Any advice? *Rohann: Maybe start with a personal touch. This is your stall, Cath. Let people know it! During the level *Cathy makes a signboard. After the level *Cathy: "Cathy's Crafts" *Kendra: Oooh! I love it! *Cathy: I don't know, the colors feel off... *Lilia enters the fair. *Lilia: You must be new. I'm Lilia. And what do we have here? *Cathy: Oh! Uhh… We make polymer clay charms! *Lilia: Hmm... That's nice enough, I suppose. *Cathy: You don't like them... *Lilia: Please don't take it personally... Your signboard was just so charming, it got my hopes up. *Cathy: I, ugh... I'm just a little rusty. It's been a while. *Lilia: DOn't worry! I'm sure it'll come back to you. *Lilia leaves the fair. *Kendra: … Did LILIA ROCHETTE just compliment you? *Cathy: I... don't know... But she HAS inspired me. Level 2-3 *Cathy places the crafts. *Cathy: Okay, what do you think? Be honest. *Kendra: Too cute! Lilia will love them, I'm sure. *Patty walks into the fair. *Cathy: Hey, Patty! *Patty: Oh hi, Cathy. Sorry, I'm kinda distracted... *Cathy: What's the matter? *Patty: My kiln gave out! I was gonna make these cute mini flower pots, too... *Cathy: I have a polymer clay oven. Will that work? *Patty: I guess it might..? *Cathy: Then bring your pots over so we can bake them! *Patty: Oh, Cathy, I can't thank you enough! I'll get the pots now. *Patty leaves to get the pots. *Kendra: But, Cath... We need the oven to bake our charms! *Cathy: We'll work it out. She has a better chance of winning than we do, anyway. During the level *Patty uses the oven to make pots. After the level *Patty: Thank you so much, Cathy! I owe you one! *Cathy: Anytime! *Patty leaves the fair. *Kendra: Cathy... I know you want to help Patty, but we're taking a big hit thanks to those pots... *Cathy: What do you mean? *Kendra: Well, your new charms were popular, but we didn't get to make a lot of them... *Cathy: Okay, well... I guess I'll just need to think of something, that's all. Level 2-4 *Cathy delivers the box of arts. *Cathy: So, I stayed up all night... Making these! *Cathy places the box. *Kendra: Oh my gosh, they're ADORABLE! *Cathy: I made some clothes for them, too! *Kendra: Let's put them up here so everyone can see! After the level *One of Jenny's friend visit. *Jenny's friend: Excuse me, do you have any more of those cat toys? *Kendra: I'm so sorry, we just sold the last one. *Jenny's friend: Oh... What about those cat charms? *Kendra: I'm afraid we're all out of those, too... *Jenny's friend: I see... Do you take pre-orders? I'm willing to pay extra! *Cathy: Oh, you don't have to! I'm making some more anyway! I'll save you one! *One person leave. *Rohann enters the fair. *Cathy: Rohann? ROHANN? *Rohann: Your dad called. Ming threw up all over the hardware store! *Cathy: Oh, poor Ming! *Rohann: Gotta go - I'll see you tomorrow! *Rohann leaves the fair. Level 2-5 *Lilia: Have either of you seen Rohann? *Cathy: Not since last night... Is there a problem? *Lilia: Afraid so. The fair opens in a few minutes. If nobody's at his stall, he'll be disqualified! *Kendra: Oh no! *Cathy: Wait! Umm... Can someone else man his stall? *Lilia: Hmmm... Well, I don't know why you would, but there's no rule against it. *Lilia leaves the fair. *Cathy: Kendra, stay here. *Kendra: What? But... Hey, wait! *Cathy left the fair. After the level *Rohann enters the fair! *Rohann: Lilia! Please! Give me another chance! *Lilia: What are you talking about? *Rohann: The 'no show' rule. I've been disqualified, right? *Lilia: You would have been. *Lilia: You're lucky you have such great friends. *Lilia leaves. Cathy enters the fair. *Cathy: Rohann! You're back! Is Ming okay? *Rohann: He's fine. But, I don't understand... Cathy, why have I not been disqualified? *Cathy: I watched your stall for you... It was no big- *Rohann: What?!? WHY did you do that?!? Level 2-6 *Rohann enters the fair. He's angry and leave. *Kendra: What's riling him up? *Cathy: I don't know... He's been that way since he got back from my parent's hardware store. *Lilia entered the fair. *Lilia: Cathy, your Ming Dolls have taken over the fair! Congratulations! *Lathy: Thanks! *Lilia: Maybe it's time to show them to an even bigger audience? *Cathy: Oh, uh... I don't think I'm ready for that... *Lilia: Of course you're not - nobody's ready to hit the big time until it happens to them... *Lilia: For now, just have a think about how you're going to market yourself. *Lilia leaves the fair. After the level *Rohann enters the fair. *Rohann: Here, I made you some flyers for your Ming Dolls. *Rohann gives Cathy the flyers. *Cathy: Thank you! *Rohann: It's the least I could do. *Cathy: Hey, we're friends. We help each other out. *Rohann: Well then, let me give you some advice... This is a competition. *Rohann: You shouldn't help your opponents. *Cathy: … I never thought of it that way... *Rohann: Don't forget to give those flyers out, okay? Level 2-7 *mark: Hey babe, New York is amazing! You should see the ducks in Central Park! *Mark: They're so much more sophisticated than the ducks in Snuggford! *Cathy: Got room for one more in that apartment of yours? *Mark: Of course! You know they have waitressing jobs all over the place here. *Cathy: Yeah, well... I'm actually doing pretty well at this art and crafts festival. *Mark: Festival? Oh, yeah... You're not hanging out with that Rohann guy are you- *Kendra enters the fair. *Kendra: Hey Cath, have you seen the Ming Doll flyers? *Cathy: Sorry, Mark - I gotta go, bye! During the level *Cathy finds Ming's flyers. After the level *Cathy is tired. *Kendra: hey... You look tired. Are you okay? *Cathy: I'm thinking about quitting the festival so I can go to New York. *Kendra: What? WHY??? The Ming Dolls are doing so well! *Cathy: I don't like competing. I want to HELP people. *Kendra: Who says you can't do both? *Cathy: I don't know... Level 2-8 *Rohann enters the fair. *Rohann: Hey, Kendra! How's it going? *Kendra: I'm not sure, actually. Cathy's talking like she wants to quit. *Rohann: What? WHY??? The Ming Dolls are doing so well, she has a good chance of taking my title! *Kendra: You don't get it, Rohann… Titles don't mean anything to her! *Rohann: Pfft! What's the point of competing if not to won? *Ruhann leaves the fair. After the level *Patty does the pots. Cathy enters the fair. *Cathy: Hey, guys... *Rohann: Cath! Thank goodness you're here! *Cathy: What's wrong? *Rohann: Er… um... Patty's in trouble! *Patty takes the box of pots. *Patty: Huh? No I'm not. *Rohann: Er… um... whoops! Watch out! *Rohann messes up with vases. *Patty: Aaaah! *Patty: My pots! *Rohann: NOW she's in trouble! Level 2-9 *Cathy enters the fair with box of pots. *Kendra: So... you're going to stick around? *Cathy: Yeah, well... Patty's in a jam. *Kendra: What happened? *Cathy places the pots. *Cathy: SOMEONE broke all of Patty's pots. *Kendra: What did you do? *Rohann: Well... It worked! She's still here! *Kendra: Ugh! Men! During the level *Cathy makes pots for Patty back. After the level *Cathy: I did my best, Patty. I just hope it's enough. *Patty: More than enough! I'm in your debt again. *Cathy: Not at all, Patty... It's what friends do. *Rohann: She's right, Patty! Friends HELP each other, no matter what! *Lilia enters the fair. *Lilia: You're all here! That's handy! *Lilia: Congratulations! Our attendees have voted, and YOU three are our Final Three! *Patty: I made the Final Three again, eh? You're going down, Rohann! *Rohann: Uhh… Gottagobye! *Cathy: Um... What's 'The Final Three'? *Lilia: Whoops, I forgot you're new! 'The Final Three' are the top competitors at this event. *Lilia: You now have to fight in a three-way battle to win the grand prize! *Cathy's confused. Level 2-10 *Lilia: Aaaaand NOW, the event that we've all been waiting for... *Lilia: "The Final Three Showdown"! *They persuade to the Final Three. *Lilia: May I present to you this year's 'Final Three'! *Lilia: Defending his grand prize title for the FOURTH time - Rohann Bosch! *Now they persuade. *'I love you Rohann!' *Lilia: Last year's third place winner - Patty Clavell! *They persuade. *Lilia: And Snuggford's very own - Cathy Bradford! *'Hey, it's the Ming Doll lady!' *They congratulate to Cathy! *Cathy: I think I'm going to be sick... *Kendra: Look, don't worry about Patty, or Rohann, or anyone else. *Kendra: People LOVE your Ming dolls! *Cathy: You're right, you're right. I CAN do this! *Lilia: Contestants, please take to your stalls! *Lilia: Let The Final Showdown... BEGIN! *Some time later... After the level; Post-chapter *Lilia: Whew, that was one intense battle! *Lilia: It was a close call, but we finally have our winners! *Lilia: In third place, we have - Cathy Bradford! *Cathy: Third... Third! At my first festival... I can deal with that! *Cathy goes to third place! They congratulate Cathy! *Lilia gave Cathy a third place medal!It's Bronze! *Lilia: Our second place winner is - Rohann Bosch! *Rohann: WHAT!? *Rohann goes to second place! *They fans to congratulate Rohann! *Lilia gives Rohann a second-place medal!It's Silver! *Lilia: And the winner of this year's grand prize - Patty Clavell! *Patty Clavell is so ecstatic! She goes to the top place! *Patty: WHA=WHAAAT! In your FACE, Rohann! *Lilia gives Patty a gold medal. *Kendra: That was fun - and EXHAUSTING. Bubble bath time! *Lilia: Cathy, I have to say, I'm impressed! *Cathy: Me too! Third place!? Not in my wildest dreams... *Lilia: Don't be so surprised! You have great potential, Cathy. *Lilia: If you ever want to work for me, give me a call. *Lilia leaves the fair. *Rohann: Why? WHY!? Where did I go wrong? My career is over! *Rohann Bosch: Rohann, don't be ridiculous. You've still won three times before! *Cathy: You finished second! You're still a great talent! References